Heihachi's 35th engagement
by jaganshing
Summary: Heihachi is engaged to a woman younger than him but things didn't work out quite right. Its my brother's fic, he asked me to publish it...hope you like it


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tekken and its characters, my sho ti (young brother) made this fic, hope you like it**

It was the 35th Engagement of Heihachi Mishima to another woman who is 20 years old.

In one room Heihachi asked Kazuya, "How do I look?" Asked Heihachi "Ugly" Kazuya said straight.

"Why you traitorous son of a…"

before Heihachi could finish Lee Chaolan came passing by

"What are you two arguing about?" he said, his voice seemed different

"Aren't you suppose to be in the GAY CLUB dancing?"

Kazuya asked "Shut Up!" Lee replied in which Kazuya thinks that sounded like a girl

"What about you Lee? Do you have something to say about me? Come on" Heihachi asked

"Huh me? Hmm Aha! You're so handsome father"

but deep inside he wants to tell Heihachi that he's a STUPID OLD GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FART WITH A THONG

"You BIG-LYING GAY, you're just being an IM-SO-SPECIAL-FATHER" Kazuya commented

"I'm telling the truth, dear brother." Lee replied.

"I don't even smell a taste of reality of whatever you're saying, gay" Kazuya said with a grin.

"Leave me alone" Lee said as he left the room.

"Prepare the wedding yourself father since people would only look with DISGUST seeing you marrying an underage girl for your age" Kazuya said. Heihachi ignored him and continued fixing his hair.

" Father, in case you didn't know, You have no HAIR to fix anyway" Kazuya yelled as he laughed. " Stupid boy" Heihachi mumbled.

The day of the ceremony, the girl didn't come.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Heihachi screamed

"Why? Why? Why?" Heihachi repeated over and over again. Kazuya was laughing and Lee doesn't care.

"Maybe she…….." Before Jin could finish, Heihachi Glared at him

"Well its true" Hwoarang Added Heihachi was mad real mad. "Okay, boy, maybe what?" Heihachi said that some how gave him the idea that he's always right.

"Maybe she hates bald people who wear weird, gigantic thongs every tournament" Hwoarang teased. Heihachi hit him in the head

"OW!" Hwoarang yelled. Heihachi chuckled evilly. "Stupid fart" Hwoarang mumbled.

While in the Church somebody placed a big log outside the door and closed the door, they were trapped inside the church.

"HELP WE NEED AIR!" Paul screamed

"Paul! Pull yourself together!" Law screamed

"We're going to die!" Xiaoyu screamed.

"Hey where is Jin?" Yoshimitsu asked in a robotic voice

"Why are you asking me in that manner you skeleton or should I say ninja skeleton" Teased Lei

"Watch your mouth china man" said Bryan

"Why are you fighting for Yoshi?" asked Lei "Because hmmm because we're good friends now" Bryan explained

"How?" Lei asked Bryan explained for a lot of hours while his in the middle of the story

"Okay, okay I Got It OK" Lei replied

"Hey what will we do now?" asked Asuka

"Why don't we sing a song for our old but not friend Heihachi" Hwoarang insisted

"OK!" Heihachi said happily "Alrighty then" Hwoarang happily said "Let's start" Hwoarang called.

In the Altar Hwoarang called his ROCKERS.

"How did these guys get in?" asked Asuka,

"Wow a band!" Xiaoyu yelled

"I've set them in the back for emergencies like this" Hwoarang explained

"ALRIGHT LU BU, DONG ZHUO LET'S ROCK AND ESSPECIALLY DIAO CHAN" HWOARANG SANG THE SONG FOR DIAO CHAN

AND SO ON AND ON While Hwoarang is singing Lu Bu was crying while playing his guitar because of jealousy

And Especially anger while Hwoarang is singing Lu Bu jumped on Hwoarang and killed him by choking him for hours.

As Hwoarang died, Lu Bu hid him in the back of the altar and Lu Bu made a confession in the confession box.

Heihachi was real mad, he used his THUNDER SCREW UPPERCUT ON LU BU because there was a dead body in their marriage.

When Lei investigated the Mission "Where is Jin" Heihachi gave him a reward and he solved it

"Guys the question "where is Jin?" I know the answer. the answer is Jin did it. while we're here, he locked the door so he can marry the girl behind Heihachi's back so he got away using his devil gene" Lei explained

"Sorry we're not listening Could you repeat" They said,

Lei sighed and explained again loudly this time they knew.

Paul used his BURNING FIST ON THE DOOR

"Why Didn't you used that While we're all screaming "You didn't asked" Paul replied.

As they went out they saw Kazuya, Lee and DEVIL JIN Fighting When they saw them, they all ran and kicked devil Jin's devil ass and they won. Heihachi got his girl again but the marriage was off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU REFUSED TO MARRY ME?" Heihachi yelled. "Hwoarang said you wear thongs, Sorry" The girl said as she walked away.

Heihachi was left alone again in his 35th engagement. While in the house Heihachi was crying

"Don't you worry father I'll find you a beautiful woman" Kazuya said happily

"Really?" asked Heihachi

"Yes, a 70 year old woman" Kazuya replied as he ran away laughing. Heihachi chased him.

While running, Hehachi used his Uppercut on Kazuya sending him flying in the air. Few minutes have passed, Kazuya didn't return.

Heihachi had a plan.HE USED HIS UPPERCUT ON ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LAUGHED AT HIM AND THEY NEVER CAME BACK JUST LIKE KAZUYA "Who wants more?" Heihachi Screamed but all of the people were gone.

_Do you want to know where they all went? Find out in chapter 2, "Life in outer space"._


End file.
